The End
by Cosy-chwan
Summary: La guerre vient de se terminée. Le champs de bataille est en ruine et parmi tout cela un homme. Seul, perdu dans un profond désespoir. "Il frappait de temps à autre le sol de la place brisée autant que lui." YAOI. Drabble. Suite possible.


"Les monts se dressent, noirs squelettes.

Et sur ces monts erraient les nuages hideux,

Ces fantômes traînant la lune au milieux d'eux."

Victor Hugo.

La fin de la guerre raisonnait encore dans sa tête avec l'imminente arrivé de Shanks le roux qui cessa ce massacre inutile. La fin d'une ère et la mort d'un grand homme. Pourtant, si Smoker n'avait toujours pas bougé de la place fendue de toute part et où la mort régnait, ce n'était pas pour le choque de ses terribles évènements. Les soldats s'activaient autour de lui, courant de toute part pour transporter les blessés les plus graves à l'infirmerie, tandis que les morts était transporté avec un silence respectueux, étant aligné le long d'un mur plus loin. Non, ce n'était pas pour tout cela qu'il ne bougeait pas, qu'aucun de ses muscles ne lui obéissait. Ses cigares étaient tombés un peu plus loin, finissant de se consumer et de partir en poussières.

Soudain il flancha, ses genoux frappèrent le sol avec force dans un bruit sourd, il tomba en avant et ses mains le rattrapèrent. Le poids du chagrin et de la douleur affaissait ses épaules. La seule personne qui avait réussi à briser la glace de son cœur était morte, là devant lui. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet, ses yeux plissés retenaient ses larmes. Il racla le sol de ses ongles, s'écorchant la peau et recouvrant le ciment de son sang. La gorge serré, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête lourde, il fini par exploser. La zone avait fini d'être déblayée et plus personne n'y circulait, sa souffrant avait fini de le ronger et ses yeux n'était plus que douleur mêlé de folie. Il frappait le sol de ses poings tel un possédé, son cœur plus compressé que jamais.

Tashigi reconnu enfin son supérieur non loin. Elle leva son bras pour le hélé, un grand sourire de soulagement ornait son beau visage mais il se fana bien vite. Prise de panique, ses jambes la portèrent d'elle-même jusqu'à lui, elle trébucha à plusieurs reprise, ses yeux ne le quittant pas alors qu'elle faisant de son mieux pour garder son équilibre. Les hurlements insupportables d'un animal à l'agonit lui transperçait l'âme tel une multitude de petits poignards. Elle finit par ralentir l'allure, sa course effrénée due à l'adrénaline retombant, ses pas se faisant hésitant alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du marine. Elle l'inspecta rapidement de sa position, à par ses mains meurtri et son torse parcouru d'écorchures superficielles il ne semblait souffrir d'aucune blessure physique importante. Lorsqu'enfin l'enfumer cessa de hurler et de frapper le sol avec hargne, la jeune fille attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Le silence régnait, lourd et insupportable. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, inquiète de voir si peu de signe de vie émaner de lui, ne pouvant distinguer son visage de son angle de vue. Au bout de longues minutes interminables, un gémissement douloureux raisonna, brisant le brouillard du doute, ses épaules fortes et puissantes étaient à présent parcourut de spasmes. La brunette fini par s'agenouiller à ses côtés et prit son supérieur dans ses bras telle une mère consolant son petit garçon meurtri.

-Vous pouvez pleurer Smoker-san, il n'y a pas de honte à cela..

Mais le soldat ne versa pas une larme, il se contentait de grogner sourdement, sa bouche s'ouvrant pour laisser sortir des râles de souffrance. Il frappait de temps à autres le sol de la place brisée autant que lui.

-Smoker ! Aller quoi, réveil-toi !

Cette voix, cette paume si chaude contre son torse et se souffle qui se répercute contre sa peau.. Le chasseur blanc ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur la frimousse impatiente de don amant. Son corps plus petit que le sien était lové entre ses bras, tout deux aussi nu qu'au premier jour, leur corps enchevêtrés ensemble.

-Il était temps grosse marmotte ! Se moqua le plus jeune.

Le marine grogna en resserrant sa prise autour de ses hanches étroites mais masculines. Il planta son regard d'acier dans les iris onyx et ne pu retenir un fin sourire étirer le coin de ses lèvres. Il leva une de ses grandes mains et la plongea dans les doux cheveux corbeau mi-long et ondulé, déposant un baiser sur chacune de ses joues encore rebondit et aux attendrissantes tâches de rousseurs. L'enflammer ferma les yeux avec un sourire amusé puis passa ses bras autour de son cou, venant lui faire un baiser esquimau en rigolant alors qu'il s'accrochait à lui comme un bébé koala. Smoker porta une main envieuse aux fesses bien rondes du brun et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, son jeune amant gémissant de contentement à cette attention mais stoppa son partenaire avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, posant son index sur la bouche fine.

-Je pense que tu m'as suffisamment démonté hier soir.. Souffla-t-il avec une grimace douloureuse, prouvant ainsi ses dirent.

Le soldat ne pu retenir un rire brute mais pourtant velouté et agréable qui fit battre plus fort le cœur de l'adolescent.

-Je suis sérieux ! S'indigna la pauvre victime.

La grosse main calleuse vint ébouriffer ses cheveux doux comme la soie et l'homme imposant se leva, ses muscles puissant roulant sous sa peau et à la si forte odeur de tabac. Le plus jeune ne pu détacher ses yeux envieux de ce corps parfait et s'empressa de se relever pour mieux l'admirer.

-Fais gaffe gamin, tu bave.. Se moqua le blanc avec un clin d'œil puis s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour une douche bien méritée.

Le dit gamin gonfla ses joues, boudeur et décida de se lever à son tour. Sa démarche était titubante à cause de la brûle à la courbure de ses reins et bougonna. Il se faufila dans la cabine, enroulant ses bras autour du torse impressionnant de son amant. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, attendant simplement qu'il parle.

-Je t'aime Smoker..

Le marine soupira et leva la tête, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage, chaque goutte lui faisant un bien fou. Ses pensées bouillonnantes s'apaisaient et il le fit se sentir libre et calme. Il fini par répondre avec un doux sourire tellement rare chez lui.

-Moi aussi Ace..


End file.
